That One Time in That One Place
by LadyRay1021
Summary: It's the last day of school. Draco decides he wants to try and feel up a certain Gryffindor. Will he get away with it? One-shot!


Disclaimer: No I own nothing that is not mine. Characters belong to J.K Rowling yada yada :)

* * *

**That One Time in That One Place**

It was the end of Hermiones' 7th year. She thought back onto all that had happened over the years and all of her adventures with her two best friends. She was glad the war had finally ended over the last winter break and along with everyone else she was able to complete her final year. So with those thoughts she proceeded to make her way down to the Great Hall.

Once Hermione had made it to the first floor a pale hand shot out of a near by door and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Well, well Granger, looks like we all made it."

With and exasperated sigh she rolled her eyes, "What do you want Malfoy?"

Even though Draco Malfoy had shown his true colors during the final battle by helping the Order he was still an annoying little ferret and Hermione was wishing for nothing more then to go celebrate her last few hours at Hogworts.

"I just wanted to chat with you. Catch up you know. We never have really had a chance to get to know each other all that well",he said with a huge smirk on his face. She was glaring at him warily not only because he had pulled her into the empty room but also because as he said all of this he was stepping closer to her forcing her to back up into the wall.

"Malfoy, please," she said rolling her eyes. You are acting like a total creep, "I have better things to be doing then standing here talking with someone who has tried to make my life hell. Just because you helped the Order doesn't mean you are forgiven for being a bully," Hermione hmphed and crossed her arms over he chest in a protective manner.

Malfoy just couldn't help himself. She had always been so attractive to him and he wanted just one chance to get her to listen, to get her to want him the way he wanted her... of course all he could think about is giving her a good shag while she was bent over the nearest desk. He watched as her frustration and annoyance cause her checks to tint pink and after she crossed her arms it just caused her now full breasts to push up against her white shirt and the buttons to strain just a little. He looked down at her slightly tanned and toned legs thinking about having them wrapped around his body.

"Malfoy... are you ok?" Hermione had a slight look of worry on her face. _What is wrong with him... he looks like he is about to eat me. "_What ever Malfoy; I'm leaving."

Hermione moving caused him to snap back and step in front of her effectively preventing her from exiting the room. "No Granger I think you should stay," He reached up to brush some hair behind her ear with a hungry look in his eye that sent shivers down her spine, "I just want to feel you... just once." With that he slipped his hand behind her head while placing the other on her hip pulling her into him for a searing kiss.

At first Hermione was to shocked to think let alone respond but then she felt her self being pressed farther into him and a hardness beginning to form on her stomach. _O no! What the hell is he doing, this can't be happening. He must have had to much to drink or something because he CAN NOT be kissing me. _She quickly shoved him away from her breathing hard looking bewildered with a slight blush on her checks. "What was that Malfoy?"

"I told you, I want to feel you." He grabbed for her again but this time she managed to inch around him and escape his hold. He started to walk towards her causing her to back up into the teachers desk at the front of the classroom. "Malfoy, I think there is something wrong with you, you need to... O! Put me down!"

Malfoy had picked her up and sat her on the desk so that he was between her thighs and she was pushed up against him with only their clothes separating his hard shaft from her center. W-w-what are you do...,the rest of her question was muffled with the Slytherins mouth. Draco took advantage of her mouth being open to shove his tongue in and taste her. He had slid one hand under her shirt rubbing her back and the other under her mid thigh length skirt up her thigh causing her to moan.

Now Hermione wasn't a virgin. She had had previous boyfriends. She had dated Dean Thomas for a few weeks and had a few summer flings with a muggle friend. She wasn't sleeping around by any means but it was enough that her body knew how to react and did so all on its own with her mind screaming that this was Draco Malfoy who was currently kissing and feeling her up. And while her body and mind fought for control Draco had taken the opportunity to unbutton her shirt with one hand while the other still played with her thighs slowly moving up. He could feel the heat, he knew her body was reacting so he slid his thumb over her center through her underwear causing her to moan and her body to take control.

She helped finish taking her shirt off then proceed to attack Draco's, tearing at the buttons and kissing him furiously back. Once his shirt was off he pulled up a chair a laid Hermione down on the desk with her butt on the edge. He reached under her skirt pulling her panties off and throwing them on the ground starring hungrily between her legs. He then sat on the chair with her legs spread apart kissing the inside of her thighs slowly making his way up to her hot core. All the while all Hermione can do is squirm and moan. _God this feels so good. I've heard he was good but OOOO!_

Malfoy had reached her bundle of nerves slowly kissing, then tentatively sliding his tongue out to taste her. **Mmmm, she tastes so good. Better then I ever imagined. I can't wait to shove into her. She looks so amazing like this. I just want to worship her body.** And o boy did he ever. Slowly he began to lick from her opening to her clit every once in awhile sliding his tongue into her making her moan with pleasure.

As the intensity inside her began to build up she grabbed onto Draco's head pushing his face closer to her cause him to lick harder. He grabbed onto her thighs as she began to shake and her moans became louder. He knew she was about to cum and he just wanted to shoving his pulsing member into her. He wanted to feel her walls convulse around him. Just as she yelled for him to not stop...he did. She let out a cry of despair that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as he slid into her. He didn't give her time to adjust just started in going hard and fast. She wrapped her legs around his waist begging for him to go in deeper. She wanted to feel so much more of him, she wanted to feel him pressed into her.

All he could think about was how beautiful she was laying there and in front of him and how tight she felt. He wanted her to cum with his dick inside her so he put his hand between them to rub her nub.

"O Draco, please I'm so close, please just don't stop!" All Hermione could do was was squirm and moan under him. She wanted to reach her peak so bad and with a few more hard thrusts she moaned his name while her walls started to clench around him. Once Draco felt her walls convulse and his names come from her lips he lost all control and came spilling inside her.

He laid over her spent. Once he had finally caught his breath he looked up at her glowing face. Hermione's eyes where closed and light from the window was dancing across her face. **She is so beautiful and damn who knew Granger could be such a damn good shag. **_I just had sex with Draco Malfoy... and it was so good. To bad it was all probably part of some stupid bet. I can't believe I was so easy!_

Draco watched Hermione's face change from one of bliss to worried and angered. He got up to cast a quick Scourgify on them and waited for her to blow up at accusingly even though he knew how much she really enjoyed their little encounter. I need to go, I just need to get out and pretend like this never happened. Hermione got up and put her clothes back on. She looked up finally giving a little nod, Malfoy,and then scurried out of the room with a surprised Slytherin to ponder her reaction._  
_

* * *

A/N- So this was my first story, reviews would be helpful. Depending on the feed back I might try to make this more then a one-shot. There might be a baby in the future... Let me know!


End file.
